1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a multilayer reinforced hose that is particularly suitable for use in a service umbilical.
2. Description of Related Art
Hoses used in umbilicals contain layers of reinforcing fibers braided over a thermoplastic polymer liner. Umbilicals provide the connecting medium for electrical, hydraulic, chemical injection, and fiber optic connections between topside facilities (ocean and sea surface structures, for example) and various subsea items. A common cause of hose failure is reinforcement failure. There is a need, therefore, to provide solutions that can extend the useful life of reinforcement layers in an umbilical hose.